


spin for you (like your favourite records used to)

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His home is right beside him, driving their little rented car on a road he’s never been on."</p>
<p>(Or, Dan and Phil on a roadtrip. Confessions are made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin for you (like your favourite records used to)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't posted anything here in about ten months now, and that's because I haven't really been writing much. In any case, one night a couple months back, I was listening to the song Favourite Record by Fall Out Boy when this happened. 
> 
> title is from the aforementioned song!
> 
> disclaimer - d&p aren't mine
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

They’re in the middle of nowhere.

The car glides along the road smoothly. They’ve rolled the windows down, letting the fresh evening wind whip through their hair. The road stretches out endlessly before them, and the skies are just beginning to darken into deep shades of magenta and purple.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan says suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Phil jumps slightly, as if he’s forgotten Dan riding shotgun next to him.

“Yeah?” he replies. He’s driving carefully, not going too fast, or too slow. Dan watches his long fingers rest on the steering wheel for a moment.

“How are we going to get home?” he asks. Phil tilts his head, and it’s clear that he hasn’t thought of it.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know,” he says. Dan rolls his eyes fondly, remaining silent. He takes a look at the way Phil’s frame is silhouetted in the evening sky.

He doesn’t want to admit it, not out loud, that he’s already home. He doesn’t care how they’re going to get back to their flat, because without Phil, their apartment is just that- an apartment. His home is right beside him, driving their little rented car on a road he’s never been on.

It’s scary to think about. Just like how it’s terrifying to think about these feelings being more than merely platonic.

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Phil says, suddenly. Dan lets out a small laugh, reaching towards the stereo.

“It’s nothing,” he responds. “Do you want to play some music?”

*

They spend at least an hour singing along badly to Muse. They only stop when their voices are hoarse from all the screeching they’ve been doing.

They’re quiet for a while, as night falls completely and all they can see is darkness, and the twinkling of the stars above.

“Do you ever think of, well,” Phil begins. He stops himself, though, and Dan’s not having that.

“Do you ever think of what?” he presses, nodding in encouragement.

“Dating,” Phil says, awkwardly.

_Yeah,_ Dan wants to say. _I think of dating you sometimes, and it would be great._

“Sometimes,” he says in reply instead. “I haven’t had a relationship in years, though.”

“Neither have I, and I’m _twenty-nine,_ ” Phil says. There’s a hint of despair in his voice.

“And that’s completely okay,” Dan says. “You’ll meet the one you’re meant for eventually.”

“But what if I think I already have?” Phil asks. Dan goes silent, bemused. In all the time he’s known the black-haired man, he’s never mentioned anyone he’s interested in. It kind of hurts Dan that Phil wouldn’t tell him something this big, but he brushes it off.

“Then I say you go for it,” he answers, though he isn’t ready to let go of Phil yet. But if Phil’s happy, so is he.

“You really think so?” Phil says, and there’s a sparkle in his eyes Dan didn’t see before. Before Dan can say anything, Phil pulls over to the side of the road.

“Come on,” he says, before exiting the car and jumping onto the hood.

“Phil, this car is rented,” Dan says.

“And?” Phil says, grinning. Dan sighs affectionately and hoists himself up onto the hood with Phil.

The stars are incredible. There are more in the sky than Dan has ever seen anywhere in London, all tiny jewels dotted across the vast canvas of the galaxy. Dan turns to Phil. The latter is staring up at the sky, an awed look on his face.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes.

“Yeah, it is,” Dan agrees. But he isn’t looking at the sky.

Phil catches Dan’s gaze and flushes, but something about Dan’s open admiration seems to renew some confidence in Phil. He straightens up, staring at Dan head on.

“I have a confession to make,” he says quietly. Dan’s suddenly aware of how close the two of them are, squashed together, shoulders touching, ensuring that neither of them fall off the car.

“What is it?” he responds. His heart rate has sped up. He wonders if Phil can feel it.

“The one I’m meant for, the one I think I’ve already met?” Phil says. “It’s you.”

Suddenly, it clicks for Dan. Something slots inside him, and he’s leaning in towards Phil, cupping the back of his neck gently.

“Can I kiss you?” he murmurs, breath ghosting over Phil’s lips. Phil responds by sliding his hands into Dan’s hair and tugging him closer, closer, _closer._

They kiss like they’ve been doing it along, like they’ve been together since their first meeting back in 2009. It’s familiar, and Dan realises that nothing has changed when him and Phil pull away from each other.

The stars are reflected in Phil’s eyes. Somehow, it makes them look better than any night sky.

“Hi,” Phil whispers, entwining his fingers with Dan’s.

“Hi,” Dan whispers back. With that, they watch the stars together for a long, long time.

*

They’re back on the road in the wee hours of the morning. The atmosphere between them should feel different, Dan thinks, but it hasn’t changed in the slightest.

Phil is driving steadily, a permanent hint of a smile on his lips. Dan tangles their fingers over the gear shift. It’s cliché, and dumb, but Dan can do it now, so he does.

“You okay?” Phil questions. Dan wants to laugh, because he’s never been more okay in his life.

“Definitely,” he says. “More than okay, actually.”

The resulting beam that spreads across Phil’s face is bright enough to rival sunshine. They drive for a little longer, until the sun starts to rise and Phil’s eyes start to droop.

“Pull over,” Dan says. “Time for you to get some rest.”

Phil obliges willingly, and soon they’re curled around each other in the backseat.

“You’re the song in my head I can’t ever get enough of,” Phil mumbles into Dan’s chest.

“Guess you’ll have to keep playing me, then,” Dan responds.

Phil smiles like that’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are LOVE! :) <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
